


Ode To Paradise

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), DC Extended Universe, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli, Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli/Antiope
Kudos: 2





	Ode To Paradise

Peggy grasped Angie’s hand with a smile as she guided her from the small moored boat and onto the beach/ A grin as Angie then threw her arm around Peggy’s shoulders as she kissed her. “Oh Peggy I’m so thrilled and we’re just.” Her excitement prevented her from finishing her sentence, a gentle laugh as Peggy nodded and gestured with her free hand. “Yes, this is the beach darling. Trust me as nice as it is. Well you’ll see.” Angie’s grin sparkled as she nodded, her hand wrapping around Peggy’s as she waited for her to lead.

A lingering smile as Peggy’s eyes similarly remained on Angie, leading the other woman to coo. “Something else in mind for me?” A wave of her hand followed by a light giggle as Peggy responded. “Not yet Angie. But I promise your waiting will pay off.” A wink as Angie pecked her cheek. “I trust you, just hard to contain myself.”

As they walked, Angie’s attention bounced between their lust, exotic surroundings and her Peggy. A giggle to herself as she believed Peggy’s assertion that she’d never visited the island before. Yet the confidence did make her wonder, how much had Peggy been told then what had she shared with Angie.

Peggy glanced back as she swayed her hips and teased. “Any guesses Angie?” Shaking her head and then poking her tongue out playfully with a grin. “Any hints?” Peggy laughed and waved a hand. “Very well, a small one.” Taking a moment to think she then continued. “Remember my friend Diana?” In an instant, Angie’s excitement bubbled up. Wide eyes and a big smile, she nodded. Peggy paused to allow Angie to gather herself again. “Well this is her home, now I don’t know if she’ll be around to greet us. But I have been assured her sisters would gladly take that role.” Angie threw herself at Peggy as she embraced her then lightly swatted her arm as she cast a playful frown. “How’d you keep all that from me?” A smirk as Peggy purred. “Anticipation, darling.”

Stepping out of the brush and into a large, ancient city, Angie again clung to Peggy, as the brunette smiled and gently guided Angie to resume walking ahead. Around them the women went about their day but did pass glances and smiles from time to time. Angie waved and giggled as she remained in step with Peggy. Peggy gently squeezed Angie as she teased. “Don’t wander off Angie.” A quick nod as she replied. “Only my eyes might.”

Peggy continued to guide Angie through the bustling streets, Angie didn’t mind where they were going or when they would get there. She was growing anticipative but revelled in it. The increasingly longer looks she was receiving was also giving her hints, she thought. Peggy always had a plan, she knew that and enjoyed it, or rather appreciated it. Catching up with her girlfriend and gently nudging her hip against Peggy’s, Angie cooed. “So, sisters but not literally, right?” Peggy cast a lingering look then teased. “What’s your guess darling?” Angie giggled and hummed. “So many girls, wow. I think they’re friends and lovers but I’ve never seen a family this big.” Peggy let a moment pass before she shook her head. Angie’s eyes widened as she whispered. “Really?” Peggy didn’t answer, just continued to walk ahead.

Coming to a stop on a hillside overlooking an expansive course, Peggy gestured for Angie to sit beside her. Pursing her lips but complying, Angie cuddled up against Peggy and purred. “Oh what are we seeing now?” Peggy tilted her head, resting against Angie’s shoulder and hummed. “Oh this is the perfect spot Angie, isn’t the view just wonderful?” Angie hummed as she looked down to Peggy and clicked her tongue. “Is that a hint too?”

Peggy gently laughed and pecked her lips as she whispered. “As you wish, Antiope is your hint.” Angie cuddled close as she thought. “Right, sounds like a name. So I need to be on the lookout for her.” Peggy continued to play coy. Angie got to her feet and feigned searching extensively, miming notetaking and observations. Peggy laughed softly as she spoke. “Oh you’re going to make such a wonderful impression on all of the ladies too.” A tilt of her head Angie then quickly moved away, leaving Peggy now to catch up.

Angie sported a full grin as she approached the tall, armoured woman and struck a pose. The woman perked an eyebrow curiously as she maintained her neutral expression. Angie cooed as she looked her over then gave a nod. “I’m seeing a resemblance so Antiope is that a pet name for auntie?” Peggy stood behind Angie, a gentle hand resting on her shoulder. Antiope cracked a smile as she spoke. “Perhaps. Is Angie another form of angel?” The furious scarlet blush couldn’t be hidden as Angie raised her hands, giggling only furthering it. A smile and knowing look exchanged between Peggy and Antiope.

Once Angie had settled, she smiled and took hold of either woman’s hand. “Seems like the fairest way to do this is slot me right in the middle?” Antiope gently grasped Angie’s hand, imitating the looking over she’d been given. “But of course. Not here however.” Angie pouted as Peggy giggled and added. “She’s right darling, we wouldn’t want to make anyone envious after all.” Satisfied by the semi-joking reason, Angie nodded, twirling between the pair as she whispered. “But it’s such a balmy day gals, maybe there’s a quiet spot...the beach looked just right.”

Peggy shrugged with a lingering smile as she pecked Angie’s cheek. “You’ll have to guide us then. Unless Antiope has other ideas?” In turn, she settled into her own smirk as she replied. “Oh no, I’m as intrigued as you are Peggy. All this time I’ve never taken a lover on the beach.” Angie grinned as she then briskly walked as she held the pair’s hands. Backtracking and still taking a fleeting glance on the way. She stepped onto the shore and then paused, glancing back and forth, the more similar scenery proving a little challenging to remember. Antiope lifted her foot to gently nudge the back of Angie’s leg. A quick nod, she then turned and bounded as her giggling followed behind her, further growing the pairs’ smiles.


End file.
